


And No One Was Happy

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, dat wordcount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tired of repeated issues with matching issues, the exchange takes matters into its own...hands? Do exchanges even have hands?





	And No One Was Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> Crack written for a bad fic exchange to celebrate the 'Exchanges After Dark' discord's first birthday. I take no responsibility for myself here, which is why I'm posting this anonymously.

It couldn’t wait to see how the shmuck who was terrified of ducks and repeatedly misspelled ‘dicks’ handled writing for the person who wanted a story about three ducks in a Ron Jeremy costume. Then there was the person who requested a Charlotte Brontë RPF who matched with the guy who wrote all weird pulp Sci-Fi and fantasy. Who knew that it was possible to match on an umlaut?


End file.
